To determine the prognostic significance of anticentromere (ACA) and antitopoisomerase I (anti-topo) in Raynaud's disease (RD), patients are evaluated, antibodies studied yearly, esophageal transit time (ETT) and pulmonary function tests (PFT) done in years 1,3,5. Patients are currently in follow-up years 2-5. Most patients are in their third year of follow-up.